manas_prewar_apartmentfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mroddy/Drama Passport
Whether it be sailing across the seven seas in a pirate ship, staying on a ranch in the middle of no-man’s land, or at a spooky hotel in America, or even at the sacred Mount Olympus, the stories the wiki has created transports you across the globe. There are so countless creative and unique stories to read. It is for this reason, we introduce the Drama Passport. This Passport can hold up to eight stamps on every page! As you travel across the wiki, why not showcase where you’ve been?! As you participate, and become an active member of the community, you’ll fill up your passport and be eligible for prizes! Passport In simpler terms. If you choose to register a Drama Passport, we will begin to track your activity throughout the wikia! For those of you who are currently participating in the Secret Santa ‘15, and have sent your gift to myself or one of the other Moirai, you will already be eligible for a stamp! When you register for a Drama Passport, you will receive your Passport with 3-5 business days. This is to ensure that it is produced with the utmost quality! Your Drama Passport comes with a number of pages, for you to fill up with stamps! Stamps But how do you get stamps? By being an active member of the community! Whenever you post a new chapter for your story*, or leave a comment on someone else’s*, create character rankings*, do a scene image for a story, create character images*, participate in wiki events, and there’s likely more that we’re missing! * For new chapters, as well as comments, a member of the Moirai will have to screen the content before awarding a stamp to ensure it is of quality, and that you are not simply trying to get an easy stamp! * For character rankings, we ask that you include reasons for your rankings, to be eligible for a stamp. * Character images are in testing right now. Currently it will take 2 character images to receive a stamp. * We reserve the right to change any of the above, if we fill it is being abused, or too difficult to achieve, at any point. While you are out earning your stamps we ask you keep a weekly comment in the Drama Passport blog associated with that month. In this comment you will be responsible for keeping track of your own activity. While there are four of us here, we are not realistically able to keep track of everyone’s progress as the week goes on, and do not want to miss any of your stamps! At the end of every week, we will update your passport according to your activity for that week! Whenever you fill a passport page (eight stamps), you will be eligible for a prize! Prizes So what kinds of prizes are there? We’ve been searching high and low through Wiki Ville for crafty artisans to supply us with their goods! Below is a list of all of the current options, and whether or not the artisan is already working on a prize! Please note - an artisan is only able to work on one prize per category at any given time. Artwork: Character Images: By turning in a full passport page you could get a character image drawn byone of the artist down below! *BrunoSomebody' - Free' *Manatee12 ' - Free' *Reddude ' - Free' Scene: By turning in a full passport page you could get a scene drawn by one of the artist down below! *Mroddy' - Free' *ToadGamer80' - Free' Review Package: By turning in a full passport page you could get a review package! With an upwards of 3000 word review of your chapter, character rankings, and stroy-line suggestions! *Mroddy' - Free' Written Works: By turning in a full passport page you could get a written work! Do you want a one-shot about your favourite wiki characters? Or fancy yourself a pretty wiki-charact and want to marry them? Well now's your chance! *Mroddy ' - Free' *RhondaTheStalkerFan' - Free' For now, this is all we have to offer! Be sure to check back often as the prizes may change! If you have a suggestion, or want to provide your own artisan skills just let one of the Moirai know! Registration Registering for a passport is very simple! All you need to do is comment down below with, “I (Insert Name), promise to be a whole-hearted citizen of WikiVille and help out my community members.” Below is a gallery of everyone who is already a member of the passport system! Don’t be shy jump in! FAQ When will I start collecting Passport Stamps? The moment you register. We will not retroactively add stamps! Category:Blog posts